This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to managing a cluster of compute nodes in a shared pool of configurable computing resources using a set of Small Computer System Interface Persistent Reservation commands. Compute node cluster management may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. The amount of compute node clusters that need to be managed by enterprises is increasing. As compute node clusters needing to be managed increases, the need for compute node cluster management may increase.